1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to audio devices and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for converting a motor vehicle plug-in audio unit into a remote playable unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous audio devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to plug into dashboards of motor vehicles and be removed therefrom by the owners of the motor vehicles to prevent theft of the audio devices therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.